WHALE 52
by thekimve
Summary: Terkadang jika gelombang pemikiran kita terlalu tinggi orang lain tak akan mengerti. MIN YOONGI. JEON JUNGKOOK. BTS


WHALE 52

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Saya tidak ingin memberi judul Whalien 52 karena saya tidak membahas apa yang menjadi lirik lagu Whalien 52 BTS. Saya hanya ingin membuat sebuah filosofi dari Paus yang memiliki bunyi terlalu kuat yaitu 52Hz. Suara paus ini tak dapat di dengar oleh paus lain karena frekuensinya terlalu tinggi. Paus hanya bisa mendengar suara bergelombang 21-25hz. Whale 52 terkadang disebut paus kesepian karena tak ada paus lain dilautan yang mendengar keberadaannya.

.

.

.

.

Didalam hati terkadang muncul perasaan asing.

Perasaan saat apa yang kita suarakan dan apa yang kita lakukan selalu berbeda dengan orang lain

Setiap manusia memiliki pemikiran dan gelombang yang berbeda sehingga apapun yang katakan dan seberapa kuat pemikiran kita orang lain tidak mendengar kita.

Disaat kita berada pada situasi itu, perasaan kesepian itu muncul.

Seakan kita sendirian di lautan yang luas dan sunyi. Kita hanya berteriak sendiri tanpa orang lain mendengar.

Miris? Haha sangat miris.

Seperti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna namun itu harus dilakukan.

Yoongi masih setia terduduk dilantai apartemen murahnya. Punggung sempitnya bersandar disofa usang yang tergeletak di ruang depan apartemen itu.

Pikirannya terbang jauh tidak diwaktu sekarang.

Hidup seorang diri di kota besar seperti Seoul membuat segalanya menjadi rumit.

Namja kelahiran Daegu itu memikirkan hal yang sedang membuatnya lelah saat ini.

Yoongi tak serta merta datang ke seoul untuk membuat dirinya melihat dunia. Namun ia sengaja kemari untuk meluaskan sayapnya di bidang musik.

Ya, Yoongi adalah musisi hiphop dan juga rapper underground Daegu.

Pilihan nekatnya untuk ke Seoul tidaklah tanpa halangan.

Hidup diantara orang-orang yang berfikiran sempit membuatnya lelah untuk berteriak.

"Musik tidak bisa membuatmu kaya". Ibu Yoongi berkata.

"Siapa yang akan mendengar musik seperti ini? Musikmu untuk kalangan terbatas". Ucap salah seorang teman Yoongi.

"Lirik seperti ini tidak menjual". Ucapan pedas dari seorang produser label.

Dan masih banyak komentar-komentar lain yang tentu saja itu berbeda jauh dari persepsi Yoongi.

Yoongi tak masalah jika ia tak diterima namun setidaknya dia menulis dan membuat musik yang bahkan ada arti dan maknanya. Apa itu tak didengar juga?

Bahkan keluarganya tak mendukung apa yang ia ingin wujudkan.

Terkadang berbicara terlalu keras membuat orang tak dapat mendengar kita.

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang tak bisa menyakinkan. Namun semakin keras ia meyakinkan orang lain maka semakin ia tak didengar.

Soju dibotol itu diteguknya. Kepalanya sudah mulai pening lantaran soju yang sudah banyak ia teguk malam ini.

Yoongia masih berada diposisinya.

Saat seseorang datang memdekat.

Namja itu perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sudah berapa botol?". Ucapnya.

"Bisa kau ketuk pintu dan datang sebagai tamu normal Jeon Jungkook?". Ucapan sarkasme keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Jika aku datang sebagai tamu normal bisa-bisa kau membuka pintu 2 jam setelah aku mengetuknya. Lagi pula sudah kebiasaan hyung bukan jika tak pernah mengunci pintu?". Ucapan balasan dari Jungkook membuat Yoongi sedikit mendengus.

Yoongi tak masalah Jika Jungkook datang ke apartemennya. Namun bukan Jungkook namanya jika datang berkunjung secara tiba-tiba tanpa ketukan atau tanpa suara. Dan suara pertamanya selalu membuat Yoongi terkejut.

Jungkook seperti biasanya menelusuri ruangan itu seakan ia baru pertama kali datang ke tempat asing.

"Ditolak lagi...". Ucapan singkat Yoongi membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya". Jungkook menanggapi. Langkahnya mulai memdekat di meja nakas diruangan itu.

"Terlihat ya?". Yoongi tersenyum pahit. Keadaannya saat ini, bahkan nenek tua akan mengerti jika kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Lebih mengenaskan dari pada patah hati.

Jungkook berdiri didepan cermin ruangan itu.

Menatap dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak lebih baik dari Yoongi.

Berantakan. Jika kita sedang dalam kondisi tak baik-baik saja maka akan terlihat berantakan.

"Aku sudah menyakinkannya. Namun tak didengar. Mereka belum melihatnya namun sudah gugur". Yoongi kembali meminum soju di botolnya. Menghabiskan semuanya dalam sekali teguk lantas melempar botol itu di dinding sebelahnya.

Bunyi kaca pecah tak membuat Jungkook bergeming.

Matanya masih menatap dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Setiap orang memiliki gelombang pemahaman yang berbeda". Jungkook berujar.

"Setiap orang? Haha...". Yoongi tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar menyayat.

Jungkook memahaminya. Bahkan ia sedang dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook dan Yoongi saling mengenal saat mereka dalam audiri disalah satu agency besar di Seoul.

Nasip sepertinya membuat mereka bersahabat.

Sama-sama berasal dari luar Seoul dan sama-sama ditolak saat audisi.

Yoongi berdiri.

"Ya setiap orang, haha.. bahkan keluargaku tak mengerti apa yang ingin ku wujudkan!". Ucapan penuh amarah Yoongi membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Setiap orang? Kau lupa aku bahkan mengerti posisimu hyung? Kemana dirimua yang tidak peduli oleh perkataan orang lain?". Jungkook sudah lelah.

Lelah melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya hyung mulai jatuh terpuruk.

Ini bukanlah Yoongi yang ia kenal.

Ntah Yoongi lelah atau apa namun Jungkook mengerti jika manusia tak bisa berlama-lama membuat hatinya membatu.

Yoongi pun mempunyai sisi sensitif namun jika sudah seperti ini maka Jungkook tak bisa membiarkannya.

PRANG!

Yoongi menyapu semua yang da diatas meja nakas itu.

Membanting apapun yang ia temukan diruangan itu.

"Hentikan!". Jungkook berteriak. Ia tak suka melihat Yoongi seFrustasi ini.

Yoongi seakan ingin meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Rasa lelah tak di dengar dan tak dipahami menumpuk menjadi satu.

Rasa kesepian saat orang menjauh, saat yang lain mencemooh sudah menjadi luka menganga di hatinya.

Yoongi yang selama ini terlihat tak peduli namun semakin lama hati sensitifnya tersentuh. Ketika dunia tak berpihak padanya.

"Ku bilang hentikan hyung!". Jungkook benar-benar diluar ambang batas kesabarannya.

Diraihnya kerah kemeja terbuka milik Yoongi.

"Apa seperti ini dirimu yang asli? Terpuruk hanya karena dunia tak mendengarmu? Jangan Bodoh hyung!". Jungkook baru kali ini membodohkan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Jungkook memerah. Matanya berair. Dipeluknya erat Tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Kau sama saja! Kau sama saja tak mengerti!". Yoongi pun tak mau kalah oleh Jungkook.

Didorongnya tubuh Jungkook ke tembok.

"Tak usah sok tau soal bagaimana aku!. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!". Ucapan itu...

Lepas begitu saja dari bibir Yoongi.

Jungkook menegang.

Bukan siapa-siapa?

Lalu selama ini apa?

Jungkook berada diujung amarahnya.

BUGH!

satu pukulan keras telak mengenai pipi kanan Yoongi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kau bilang? Lalu selama ini kita apa? Orang asing yang saling curhat? Sadar Hyung! Kau bahkan bisa saja lupa siapa aku! Kau boleh lelah oleh dunia tapi tak harus seperti ini!". Jungkook mengeluarkan emosinya.

"ARKH!". Teriakan menyayat itu terdengar perih. Teriakan Yoongi.

"Berhenti Bicara Jungkook!". Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga jatuh terbentur sofa.

"Ukh!". Jungkook mengaduh. Punggungnya serasa ngilu. Benturan di dinding tadi bahkan masih terasa linu.

PRANG!

Mata Jungkook melebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi.

Sebuah kursi terlempat ke arah cermin yang ia pakai berkaca beberapa saat lalu.

Jungkook diam. Bukan saat yanh tepat berbicara.

Semakin ia berbicara maka Yoongi akan terpancing amarahnya.

Yoongi terduduk dilantai.

Keduanya terdiam.

Terdiam pada fikiran masing-masing.

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dibelakangnya. Punggungnya masih nyeri.

Yoongi terbaring meringkuk dilantai depan Jungkook.

Keduanya masih terdiam.

"Mianhae...". Kata itu terucap pelan dari Yoongi.

Ia sadar jika ucapannya tadi sangat melukai Jungkook.

Jungkook masih terdiam menatap langit-langit.

"Kau ingat seminggu setelah perkenalan kita? Kau bahkan jauh-jauh mengantarku pulang ke Busan. Padahal saat itu aku sedang kabur dari rumah". Jungkok mulai bercerita. Tawa miris terdengar.

Yoongi masih pada posisinya dan mendengarnya. Pikirannya kembali pada saat itu.

Saat dimana ia berbuat nekat untuk mengubah pemahaman orang tua Jungkook bahwa menjadi penyanyi bukanlah hal buruk untuk masa depan Jungkook.

"Saat itu aku seperti posisimu. Tak ada yang mendengarku meski sudah kuyakinkan bahwa aku bisa menjadi penyanyi. Tapi kau datang sebagai teman baruku dan itu semua dimulai". Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat saat dimana ia dihargai dan dipahami.

"Kuanggap saat itulah bahwa kau memang sahabat sekaligus hyungku. Jika kau seperti ini, aku tak bisa diam saja". Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi masih di posisinya.

Perasaannya bersalah. Jungkook datang menolongnya. Bukankah itu artinya suaranya didengar.

Namun mengapa justru ia marah?

Yoongi sadar itu tak tepat.

"Mengapa kita tak melakukannya bersama?". Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masih meringis karena punggungngnya belum pulih.

Yoongi pun juga bangkit dari berbaringnya.

Ditatapnya Jungkook sekilas.

"Apa sakit?". Pertanyaan yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak menyangka kau kuat juga". Jungkook masih mengelus punggungnya.

"Kalau itu apa sakit?". Telunjuk Jungkook mengarah pada pipi kanan Yoongi yang sedikit lebam.

Yoongi mengusap pipinya.

"Kau merusak asetku". Yoongi tertawa.

Jungkook pun ikut tertawa.

Ini memang gila.

"Aku tertarik oleh kata-katamu". Yoongi berjalan ke arah sofa dan melempar dirinya disana.

Jungkook pun mengikutinya.

"Terlalu banyak kata-kata indah dariku". Jungkook berkata penuh kepercayadirian.

Sebuah jitakan dihadiahkan untuk Jungkook.

"Hyung apa salahku?". Jungkook menusap kepalanya yang sepertinya akan menjadi benjolan.

"Kau terlalu pede bocah. Kata-katamu yang bisa kita lakukan bersama". Ucap Yoongi.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Dirinya mulai membaca pikiran Yoongi.

"Aku yang membuat musik dan kau yang bernyanyi, lalu kita lakukan demo dilabel musik. Bagaimana?". Yoongo tertawa dengan ide barunya.

Jungkook layaknya anak kecil bertepuk tangan bahagia.

"Betul itu ide bagus. Jika tak ada yang mendegar maka kita dengarkan sendiri. Setidaknya kita tak kesepian karena tak dengar.". Jungkook tertawa senang.

Yoongi mengangguk.

Ia dan Jungkook akan sekali lagi berteriak.

Teriakan yang ingin didengar orang lain.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap copy album perdananya.

Tepukan ringan dipundak Jungkook membuatnya menoleh.

"Yoongi hyung?". Jungkook menyapa seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi". Jungkook tersenyum puas. Album kolaborasinya dengan Yoongi akhornya di lirik oleh label Bighit dan siap rilis hari ini.

"Sebentar lagi musikmu akan didengar setiap orang". Jungkook menatap sampul album di tangannya.

"Dan semua orang juga mendengar suara merdumu". Yoongi melirik sampul album di tangan Jungkook.

Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Terkadang jika gelombang pemikiran kita terlalu tinggi orang lain tak akan mengerti. Tapi suatu saat gelombang itu dapat ditangkap orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
